


You're My Everything

by boundtoanandroid



Series: OC/OC Shenanigans [1]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén
Genre: M/M, Sidestep/Sidestep - Freeform, look just let me have this soft, stepverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boundtoanandroid/pseuds/boundtoanandroid
Summary: Despite Kenji's best efforts, Six's insecurities have reared their ugly head.





	You're My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> i want u all to know that the google doc for this is literally named "six does a cry"

Life had become quiet, peacefully so, ever since the two had moved in to the dinky apartment on the outskirts of Los Diablos. They were just far enough from the hustle and bustle of the inner city for peace, but not so far as to be out of reach of basic commodities. Plus, a number of their friends lived in or around their apartment complex. 

Sunset painted the horizon outside their kitchen window, the oranges and purples dancing across the sky acting as a backdrop to the tall skyscrapers of the city. Stars had begun to make their appearance, hidden beneath the smog and light pollution. Signs and windows were beginning to switch their lights on. 

The scent of peppers and various spices wafted through the air. Sizzling stir fry popped and jumped in the pan, gently tended to by Six’s deft hands. He had gotten a smidge of sauce on the sleeve of Kenji’s over-sized hoodie, he noticed, a slight frown nestling on his brow. No matter. They were supposed to laundry soon, anyways. 

Making his footsteps easily known, Kenji slinked into the kitchen, likely following his nose. A grin stretched his lips as he took in the sight before him: Six, clad in only his sweatshirt and a pair of mismatched socks, working away on some meal he had likely found an online recipe for. He had on a cloth headband - had they gotten that at the flea market? - as well as a few bobby pins securing his hair out of his face. A concentrated frown had settled on his face, though it relaxed when he turned his head and saw Kenji out of the corner of his eye.

“What’s this you’re making?” Kenji asked, approaching the shorter man and wrapping his arms around his lithe torso. 

Six hummed. “A stir fry Danny linked me to. He thought we’d like it because of the peppers, but I’m not sure I made it right.” He smiled, relishing in the warmth radiating off of his partner as well as the lit stove.

Kenji pressed a kiss to his neck. “I’m sure it’ll come out fine.” 

“I hope so.” 

He moved the pan off of the lit burner, switching it off and stirring the vegetables and meat once more. Now that his hands weren’t occupied with flammable things, Kenji squeezed him close, earning a soft yelp. He chuckled, pressing kisses to the pale column of Six’s throat. 

“I love you,” He whispered after each kiss, threading his fingers together with Six’s.

Six froze, blue eyes wide as he continued his display. Kenji’s touch was soft, deliberate, gentle. It didn’t matter how long they had been together, Six wasn’t sure he would ever get used to being held like this, like he  _ mattered.  _ He didn’t need to brush his mind against Kenji’s; his thoughts were loud and clear. 

_ ‘I can’t imagine not having you in my life.’ _

_ ‘You’re so beautiful… I could look into your eyes forever.’ _

_ ‘I love you more than I’ve ever loved before.’ _

He couldn’t help the tears that welled up in his eyes, the soft, silent sob that shook his frame, the hitch in his breathing. Kenji noticed immediately and stopped, turning Six around in his embrace. His immediate instinct was to wipe his tears, though confusion was evident on his face. 

“Babe, what’s wrong?” He cupped Six’s freckled cheeks, searching his expression for any clue as to what was going on. Listening for his thoughts was pointless: Six always had his mental shields up, even around him, so he was truly lost. Kenji pressed quick kisses to his nose, his forehead, his lips.

“It’s-it’s just…” Six interrupted himself with a sniffle. “It’s… strange. Hearing you say that and knowing you  _ mean _ it…” He turned his head to the side, trying to avoid Kenji’s intoxicating grey eyes. 

Kenji let out a soft laugh through his nose, a smile on his lips. That was all? Well, he didn’t mean to sound dismissive. He was just worried something life-threatening had happened. He was aware of Six’s many,  _ many _ insecurities regarding their relationship, though it still stung to hear him say that. Hadn’t they been through enough together for him to know that?

“Hey…” He murmured, brushing away another tear. “Baby, look at me.” 

With clear reluctance, Six did as he was asked, still not quite meeting his gaze. Kenji pressed another quick peck to his lips. 

“You’re my everything, Cedric,” A smile broke out on his face. “I love you so much.”

With that, the floodgates opened. Six surged forward, clinging onto his taller partner and burying his face in the crook of his neck. Kenji stumbled back with a grunt before regaining his balance. He held onto Six as he cried, one hand resting on his hip while the other carded through his short hair. Six’s glasses dug uncomfortably into the flesh of his neck, but he did nothing about it. 

Neither one was certain how long they stood there in each other’s embrace. Kenji waited, knowing his love would need a second. He was more than content to hold him, though he could feel the growing wet patch on his shoulder and the glasses were beginning to get painful. After a moment, Six pulled back slightly, enough to look him in the eye. 

“I love you,” Kenji whispered.

Six weakly smiled. “I love you, too.”

“Never forget that, okay?” He grinned before closing the distance. 

_ ‘I’ll try.’ _


End file.
